


Day 6 - Swapping

by Exemai



Series: A3! Week Jan 2020 [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Sakyo for canon romance fight me, Sakyo is ooc but deal with it, there's nothing explicit at all, they're happy and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Series: A3! Week Jan 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606693
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Day 6 - Swapping

It was their first 'morning after' together. The two stark naked apart from the covers that shielded them. The dorms was no place for a night like that, something for just the two of them so they spent the night out.

"Mmm," She shifted against the man. "Morning, 'Kyo," Izumi hummed. She took her finger and gently brushed the hair out of Sakyo's face, smiling as the touch caused him to blink in momentary unawareness.

"Good morning, Izumi." He took that one lock of hair in her face and pushed it behind her ear, smiling as he watched her melt into his touch. "We should probably get back to the dorms." He sighed.

"I wanna stay a bit longer. I want to cuddle with you." Izumi smiled when Sakyo said it was okay and dove to bury her face into his neck. "You're warm,"

"Ah! Don't fall back to sleep, we need to get back to the dorms." Sakyo poked at her cheek, he moved closer to her ear, "We need to move if you don't want Masumi murdering me." He whispered.

The woman immediately shot up. "Okay, I'm up! But I'm wearing that jacket you wear!"

Sakyo spluttered with laughter, "Izu-- Izu, dear, your clothes first!"

Izumi and Sakyo walked in the door to the dorms. Izumi wearing Sakyo's classic coat and Sakyo wearing her recently bought green scarf. They were hand in hand.

Everyone saw their glow. Sakyo's smile is usually non-existent, but now it's all they saw. Oh yeah, they  _ all _ knew.


End file.
